


All you need

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	All you need

Yamada's breath is even but he holds it. Holds it when he feels Daiki's fingertips play with his bangs, so gentle and soft he's almost unsure if he is really touching him or of it's his imagination.   
  
Daiki's face is so close to his as they lay there together on Daiki's bed and Yamada looks at him and sees his serious expression.  
How his fingertips trace his hairline from the roots to the ends, here and there sliding between his fingertips, rubbing his scalp gently.  
Wordlessly, Daiki reaches out and pecks Yamada's lips, warm and sweet.   
  
They don't say a word, don't need to, and falling asleep next to Daiki like this is all Yamada needs.


End file.
